Swimming pools offer personal recreation and relaxation in a variety of settings, including private homes, apartment complexes, motels, resorts, and country clubs. Various flotation devices including buoyant chairs, rafts, water wings, floating cushions, body floats and air mattresses are used by swimmers as an aid for floating and relaxing on the surface of the water, while remaining seated upright, reclining or lounging, either partially or completely submerged. These items of pool furniture include flotation cushions made of a buoyant material such as open cell foam, closed cell foam, cork, kapok, fiberglass or balsa wood, which are sealed within a protective outer covering. Special care should be taken in the construction of buoyant lounge chairs to provide comfort while maintaining a sufficient buoyancy material to furnish a comfortable and stable upright orientation during use. The buoyant lounge chair may overturn in response to shifting of its center of buoyancy as the occupant turns or moves about and, as a result, there is a continuing need for improved design that also meets expectations of ever increasing comfort and convenience.